Bahamut Cat (Special Cat)
Bahamut Cat is a Special Cat unlocked by completing Empire of Cats, Chapter 3. Cat Evolves into Crazed Bahamut Cat at Level 10. Evolves into 'Awakened Bahamut '''after beating Into the Future Ch. 3 and is level 20 or above. Pros: Normal/Evolved Form * Extreme attack power (Area attack). * Long ranged attacks. * Moderate health (compared to other specials). True Form * True form gains insane speed. * True form attacks quite fast, with the same attack power. * True form even has reduced recharge time. Cons: Normal/Evolved Form * Long attack animation. * Long recharge time. * Slow movement speed. True Form * True form has reduced range, which increases the chance of Bahamut dying earlier. Strategies/Usage * Bahamut Cat has one of the highest damage per hit in the game, and is recommended to be used for most levels. Unlocking him makes Stories of Legend much easier (and in the long run), as he can take out most of the bosses in just a few hits. * However, he suffers from a too moderate health and a low movement speed, making him inefficient against long range bosses like Master A., Camelle, THE SLOTH and Dark Emperor Nyandam's variants, as he won't be able to reach them without being knocked back. * This being said, Bahamut shows his value only when he is protected enough to have the time to make his blast. Make sure to keep him as safe as possible. * Use his True Form like Wargod Yukimura; purely rushing the enemy base or dealing heavy damage to the boss before dying. If not, Bahamut Cat will die do his terrible range. Description English Version * Normal Form: An ancient Cat weapon that was rumored to have caused the first apocalypse. Has unearthly offensive power (Area Attack) * Evolved Form: Turns out the first apocalypse was actually caused by this one. You can see why... Has unearthly offensive power (Area Attack) * True Form: They say the power to obliterate Earth is already his. Freed of the suit which shackled his power, his power and speed is unmatched (Area Attack) Japanese Version Cost * Chapter 1: $3000 * Chapter 2: $4500 * Chapter 3: $6000 Upgrading Cost Appearance * Normal Form: A dragon/demon creature with large arms, claws and a horn on its head. It has a Cat symbol on its chest. Appears to have bird talons. His attack animation is him creating a large energy sphere, then throwing it down, creating an explosion. * Evolved Form: It is now a dark gray colour and looks rather more powerful and realistic. It now has black patterns on its arms that appear to be somewhat like an ancient writing of somekind. It now has spikes and little eye-like pictures on its knee. The cat symbol on its chest now resembles a crazed cat, showing how Bahamut has become crazed itself. Attack animation also changes. Dark ball is larger and creates a larger sized explosion (though his range does not actually increase). * True Form: He shrunk in size, allowing faster speed, his posture is good, and he holds two smaller purple energy blasts while speeding toward his enemy. Attacks by slicing with his claws, referencing Yukimura's attack animation, then immediately follows a animation similar to Megidora. Stats Gallery Bahamut Cat description.png|Normal form description Crazed Bahamut Cat description.png|Evolved form description Normal Bahamut Cat Attack Animation.gif|Bahamut's attack animation Bahamut cat.jpg|(Old) Normal form description Beyond bahamut cat.jpg|(Old) Evolved form description Imageedit 1 6883458066.gif|Crazed Bahamut's attack animation AwakendBahamutGIF.gif|Awakened Bahamut's attack animation Reference *http://battlecats.spica-net.com/unit/026.html *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ENuBX-a5u8M ---- Units Release Order: '<< Valkyrie Cat | Kerihime/Princess Punt >> ''' ---- Category:Cat Units Category:Special Cats Category:Item Drop Cats